


Late Night Diner Talk

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Dawn share a plate of fries at a diner and get a little salty post-BtVS S5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Diner Talk

**Author's Note:**

> For the "wall" prompt at open_on_sunday.  
> A/N: Spike and I aren't making this up. In English "wich" towns like Middlewich, Nantwich, and the like, salt was made by walling brine. In wich houses. Behold my joy as I manage to cram a bit of my dissertation research into my fandom! And RIP, Encarta: 1993-10/31/2009.

"Wait, _where'd_ salt come from then?" Dawn dragged her fry through ketchup.

"Brine. Boiled it in big pans, added all manner of stuff in to precipitate out the salt. It's called walling."

_Walling_. Weird. "What'd they call places where they did the walling?"

"Wich houses."

"You're making this up."

"Am not. Girls just a little older than you would wall for crap wages in wich houses. In the 1600s salt didn't come from"—Spike glanced at the shaker label—"Morton."

"You know everything."

He shrugged, took a fry.

She considered him, smiled. "You're, like, Encarta – the undead, formerly evil edition."


End file.
